You've Got A Way
by Ellie 5192
Summary: For the Shandy prompt from bella-stelle (tumblr): "Moments during their first weekend alone and away together". A series of 100-word drabbles, all connected, not necessarily in order.


_For the prompt from bella-stelle: "Moments during their first weekend alone and away together"_

 _A series of 100-word drabbles, all connected, not necessarily in order._

 _Enjoy!_

 _ **You've Got A Way**_

 **Car**

Sharon programmed the radio, even though _driver picks the music_. He doesn't care. And when she starts humming along to Cracklin' Rosie he's glad she settled on classic JackFM.

Her head is immersed in the map of walking trails, and her foot bobs along to the radio in an unconscious way.

From the corner of his eye he can see the skin of her knee beneath her dark blue skirt; the tap of her finger against the edge of the map; the look on her face as she occasionally catches a glimpse of the ocean.

This weekend is long overdue.

 **Sand**

"It's in places I didn't even know existed" he laughs, pulling at a wedgie, scrubbing a hand through his hair. She laughs, ignoring the flecks sticking to her wet legs as they make their way up the beach.

Getting lost in kissing had seemed fine, until the force of a wave had knocked them under.

Her efforts to keep her hair dry were in vain. Her light beach top – covering just enough of her torso that he can still make out the bikini underneath – is saturated. Her sunglasses are spotted with salty drops.

He thinks she's never looked more radiant.

 **Sunrise**

"Are you cold?" he whispers in her ear, his arms snaking around her waist from behind as they gaze over their private balcony and into the tree-filled valley below. The B&B sits nestled against a cliff, seemingly sheltered from the tumultuous LA only a few miles to the south-east.

"No" she hums back, leaning firmly into his touch. "I'm just fine"

The sun has only just appeared over the peak of the surrounding hills, and from deep in the valley a bird sings to it. He doesn't worry that she's awake so early; they have the whole day together yet.

 **Walk**

They chose a light and easy trail precisely so this wouldn't happen, but alas; here she is with her arse covered in dirt, a perfectly round imprint in the dust of the path behind them.

Andy continues to laugh at her as she gives him a withering glance, swiping her black track pants as clean as she can; it's a lost cause.

"Don't give me that look", he says, pointing a finger at her. " _That_ was funny"

As the mental image of her perfect backward stack replays, she can't help but laugh at herself. He's right; it was pretty comical.

 **Bath**

They've been like this before, reclined together in tepid water, lazy and relaxed and full of promise.

But they haven't been like _this_ before; soft candlelight, gentle music playing out in the bedroom, warm bubbles and no worries about being interrupted or overstaying their bathroom time.

His back is against her chest, his body lowered further into the water than hers. Her hair is piled haphazardly on her head. Her fingers tracing the shell of his ear.

If not for desire, thrumming gently through him all day, he could fall asleep here, with her hand resting securely over his heart.

 **Bed**

The midday sun shines brightly through the sheer curtains, a warm breeze billowing in and out to an uneven rhythm. They are reclined top-and-tail on the queen bed; nearly an hour ago they both fell asleep together for a rare and indulgent nap.

With her knees bent near his waist as she rests on her stomach, flicking through her novel, he lays his hand gently on her thigh right where her shorts have slightly risen.

She looks back at him over her shoulder, sees that he's awake, and smiles.

And then she turns back to finish just this one chapter.

 **Morning**

Lazy morning sex is such a novelty that for a fleeting moment she becomes self-conscious; reverts to the feelings of insecurity and shyness that had put a physical barrier between them for so long, at least in part.

Their time together always feel a little bit stolen; brief glimpses between cases, or a rare weekend with family; nights when she goes home with him instead of going home to her son.

But here they take their time; revel in what the morning light shows; lingering touches that bring them just a fraction closer. Beholden to no one but each other.


End file.
